A alquimista de Cristal2
by hellinha
Summary: Essa é a história da irmã de Edward e Alphonse Elric,e de seu romance proibido com um humunculo,Inveja!


**FMA**

A família Elric.

Uma família cercada de mistérios e segredos.

Mas não mistério maior, que o brilho dos olhos dela...

**ATENÇÃO:**

**-**tem alguns personagens que não são de Full Metal Alchemist (Negima e To heart 2)

-Melissa é uma personagem que eu INVENTEI (eu axo q ela naum existe o.o)

-o fanfic é de ROMANCE!naum de HENTAI!! ¬¬

-os poderes das garotas, eu q inventei tbém: P

Al(sonhando com uma menina)

Maninhos...

Maninhos...

Maninhos...

MANINHOS!!!!

Al acorda gritando

Al-AHHHHH!!!!

Ed acorda

Ed- Al...

o q foi?

Al- o mesmo pesadelo Ed...

Tenho sonhado com isso a 3 dias..

Ed- foi só um pesadelo...

Volte a dormir...

Já é 1 hora da manhã!

Al- sim Ed. Me desculpe!

Boa noite...

Ed- Boa noite...

De manhã

Winry- Bom dia, meninos!

Dormiram bem?

Ed- Bem uma vírgula!

Depois q o Al acordou de madrugada por causa daquele pesadelo,eu ñ dormi mais...

bocejando

Al- Isso é verdade?

Me desculpe Ed!

Ed- deixa pra lá mano!

Pinako- mas que pesadelo é esse,Alphonse?

Al- bem...é sempre o mesmo pesadelo...

Uma garota...

Winry- Ahhh...

Isso não é nada demais...

Afinal,não é a "garota dos seus sonhos"?

Al-vermelho

NÃO É NADA DISSO!!!

Aquela garota...é mtu parecida com o Ed...

Ed-hum?

Winry- com o Ed?como?

Pinako- hummm...

pensando

Como ela era?

Al- Ela é loira,usa trança,usa uma roupa igual a minha,a única diferença é que ela usa saia!e tem...

Al faz uma cara de surpreso

Ed- e tem?

Al- olhos...cristais...

Winry- olhos cristais?tem como uma pessoa ter olhos cristais vovó?

Pinako- Possível é,mas..é muito raro uma pessoa com olhos cristais..

Muito raro...

Al- mas ela tinha!e estava gritando de dor...chamando pelos irmãos...

Por um momento,todos ficam surpresos

Pinako- Hããã...Winry!

Você tem que ir no mercado comprar mais comida!

Winry- certo vovó!

winry pega uma bolsinha com dinheiro

Tchau vovó,já volto!

Ed..

puxa a orelha dele

Ed- AIII!!!!

Winry- vê se come direito!

Ed- ta bom,ô sua chata!!

Winry vai em direção a porta e a abre

Winry- ah,Al...

Fica preocupado não!foi só um pesadelo!

Al- OK!!

Winry fecha a porta

Enquanto isso,em algum lugar de Rezempool,uma garota olha pra cima e vê uma placa:

Bem vindo(a) a Rezempool.

Garota- finalmente...

Finalmente cheguei...

Maninhos...

De volta a casa dos Rockbell,Ed e Al estão deitados na grama.

Al- Ed..

Ed- hum?

Al- acha que aquela garota...é real?

Ed- sei lá!

Al- mas se for...por que eu sonhei com ela?e por que estava sofrendo?

Ed se levanta e fica sentado

Ed- você está quebrando a cara com algo que talvez nem exista!

Al- mas Ed,eu sinto tanta pena dessa garota...

Ed- pena?

Al- sim!

Al se levanta e senta na grama também

Al- eu tenho certeza,ela existe!e um dia,vou encontrá-la!

Ed- hummm...

Enquanto isso,no super mercado

Winry- deixa eu ver...

Café e pão...comprei!

Legumes...comprei!

Biscoitos...comprei!

Suco...comprei!

Leite pra aquele baixinho do Ed...ihihihihi...comprei!

Macarrão e arroz...comprei!

Falta só as maçãs.

Ah,elas estão ali!

Quando Winry botou a mão numa maçã,uma outra pessoa botou também

Garota- Ah,me desculpe!pode pegar!

Winry fica espantada

Garota- tem muitas outras maçãs ainda!

Você gosta de maçãs?eu sou APAIXONADA por maçãs!

Porque está pálida?parece que viu um fantasma...

Winry- ah...ah...ah...

Winry grita

Winry- AHHHHH!!!!!

Garota- o que houve?

Winry- vem comigo!

Winry deixa as compras no mercado e sai correndo,puxando a garota pelo braço

DE VOLTA A CASA DOS ROCKBELLq troço xato ficar escrevendo isso.. ¬¬

Ed- se você se encontrar com aquela garota...o que vai fazer?

Al- ...

Eu não sei Ed...

Ed- não sabe?

Al- bem,acho que primeiro perguntaria o nome dela!

Depois eu não sei...

Ed- hummm...

Al- O que me intriga é que ela é muito parecida com...

Winry- O ED!!!

Ed- AHHHH!!!!

SUA MALUCA!NÃO ASSUSTA A GENTE DESSE JEITO!

Al- hã?

AHHH!!!

Ed!a garota!

Ed- o que?

Winry- eu encontrei ela no mercado!

Garota- eu não acredito...

Vocês são...são...

Al- hã?

A garota se joga em cima do Al

Garota- MEUS MANINHOS!!

Al- AHHHH!!!!!

Eles caem no chão

Todos- maninhos?


End file.
